


Accidental Relationship

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Crack, Dean Has Realizations, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, Like a whole new definition of fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious Dean, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, also very real relationship, also: dean doesn't do parents hahahah, but not really, dean moves a lot, for like 2 seconds, forgot to mention that, freaking hate angst, he accepts it and dives right in, if i may say so myself, it's gold, like halfway through, little to no angst, my inspiration: s04e13, no real smut though, oh yeah, oh yeah cas's parents are sweethearts, or rather enemies with benefits, or that's what Dean would call it, read it, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: John drops Sam and Dean off at their new school. Stay for two weeks, find someone to make out with and move on, that's Dean's plan. But when two weeks turn into longer, can he still deny the weird thing he has going on with Cas?





	

**Author's Note:**

> God, I am so excited about this! This might be my favorite story so far! I wrote it in a day, that's how inspired I was lol.
> 
> Here's the backstory: I recently started rewatching Supernatural (yay!), starting with series 4, and it was Episode 4x13 that did it. The one in which Dean and Sam go back to their old school Truman High and have flashbacks. And the words, "She wants me to meet her parents, Sammy. I don't do parents!" got stuck in my head and THIS happened. I don't regret a thing.
> 
> And I know, no angst sounds boring, but you know me, I basically only write pure fluff and it's never boring, is it? I'm gonna let you in on a secret: I freaking hate angst. I mean, a little is okay, but too much and I just can't keep on reading. (And please don't ask me how I felt fighting through Twist and Shout, that is one ANGSTY story, I swear! ....It was great though.)
> 
> Anyway, Dean is really oblivious in this (and an idiot at the beginning), Cas is some badass motherfucker, and I just love them both so much in this, I'm not even sorry. This is also over 5000 words, which is more than I've written on a single day, ever.
> 
> And one more word to everybody who comments on my stuff, okay, I freaking LOVE you guys! You're awesome and you always make my day a million times better, so I just wanted to say thanks! Keep it up guys, this is for you!
> 
> I genuinely hope you'll love this as much as I do.

**Dean's POV**

"Okay boys, I'm on this job for two weeks tops, I'll be picking you up afterwards. Until then, _behave_ ," Dad said, sitting in the car with us, and Sam and I nodded solemnly.

"I already enrolled you in school, so you should be fine. Now hurry up," he announced when he came to a stop in front of the big building that was gonna be our new school. We got out reluctantly.

"Thanks, Dad," I said as a goodbye but Dad didn't even bother to respond. He drove off without another word.

I sighed, weirdly content. We only had two weeks in this crappy-looking hole and I loved it whenever we stayed somewhere for only a short amount of time. No time to get attached, a lot of time to have some fun with the girls.

Sam beside me sighed as well but he sounded sad rather than happy. I more or less ignored it, silently feeling sorry for him. It really hadn't been easy for him so far. Two weeks were more than enough time for him to make friends and get attached, and I knew how much he hated being the new kid, with everybody staring at you like you were an alien.

"Come on, Sammy. Two weeks and we'll be gone," I said, trying to cheer him up. It didn't work.

"Yeah. To another school."

"Exactly. Now stop pouting and let's go."

* * *

 "Class, this is our new student Dean Winchester," the teacher announced my arrival and I let my gaze wander over the class, searching out the prettiest faces to decide on whom I was gonna spend my precious time with.

"Would you like to say something about yourself?" the teacher asked, just when my gaze fell on someone I really wouldn't have expected.

Messy, dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, trench coat and -- male.

'Attracted to a guy?' I thought. 'Huh, never had that before.'

"Mr. Winchester?" my teacher reminded me of her question and I muttered a quick, "No, thank you," before she told me to sit down wherever I wanted.

And who would've guessed, one of the few available seats was next to my thrillingly new attraction.

Smiling confidently, I walked over to the empty seat and winked at the guy, greeting him with a flirty, "Hey, handsome."

The guy looked up slowly, a pissed off look on his face and I backed off slightly.

"Hey, no worries, man," I said, trying for a reassuring sound in my voice, and sat down distractedly. "You probably think I'm messing with you. But I'm honestly not, man."

When the guy still decided to ignore me, I just kept going. I might've even been a _little_ over-confident.

"See, I know exactly what you're thinking, okay? 'How can a guy this handsome be _anything_ but straight?' Well, lucky for you, I swing both ways." I didn't mention that I literally just figured that out.

The guy simply scoffed.

"Um, not exactly. It's more something along the lines of, 'Leave me the fuck alone,'" he retorted and I rolled my eyes at him, turning away for now. I'd try again later.

* * *

 "Hey, man, it's good to see you again!" I exclaimed when I met him again during lunch. Completely accidental, of course.

"Can't say the pleasure's on my side," he grumbled, annoyed, but I ignored it pointedly and sat down across from him. Some of his friend were with him, eyeing me up curiously, but I didn't pay much attention to them.

"Here's the thing, cutie. I'll be out of here in like... two weeks. And see, two weeks is _not_ a long time, so I'm just looking for some fun, you know? Making out in the janitor's closet, fucking in motel rooms, you get the hint. And guess what. I chose you! Isn't that awesome?"

"Um, no. If you haven't noticed, I don't exactly like you," he replied and I nodded eagerly.

"But that's the point! You seem to hate me and I can't help but dislike you myself, but see, that's why it's perfect! If we hate each other, neither of us will get attached, no one's _heart_ will be _broken_ ," I said mockingly and looked him in the eye. "So come on. Let's have a little fun." I added a wink.

"Let me get this straight. You want some kind of 'friends with benefits' arrangement?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Without the _friends_ part, yeah."

He looked at me skeptically. "You don't even know my _name_ , Winchester," he said and I smirked knowingly.

"Castiel Novak; senior just like me," I announced, still grinning. "I did my research."

"Huh..."

* * *

 Making out with Cas was... interesting, to say the least. The differences between touching him and touching a girl's body were weirdly exciting and I honestly wondered why I'd never done it before.

My hands roamed over his flat chest eagerly, wandering down to his muscled abs that felt so different than all of the soft stomachs I'd been touching so far. I breathed in his unfamiliar manly scent where I was so used to girls' sweet perfumes, and the hardness my dick was rubbing against through our jeans was an amazingly new feeling as well.

Kissing him in itself was rough. Hungry. It really was nothing more than _fun_ for two horny teenagers and I so wished we could go farther than making out right now, but we were hiding away in the janitor's closet and I didn't think the man would appreciate us spilling our cum around here.

I was okay with making out for now though. It was good.

Until Cas's hand suddenly found its way into my pants.

I let out a soft sound of surprise, not expecting the sudden feeling of his calloused hand on my dick, but I hurried to open his pants as well. Like I said, I wasn't exactly experienced, but even I managed to start stroking up and down his dick, figuring it couldn't be too hard when I'd done it to myself countless times.

I seemed to succeed because I heard Cas moan into my mouth and felt him bucking up into my hand, fastening his movements on my dick as well.

It wasn't long until we both came.

"Well, that wasn't too bad, dumbass," Cas said to me after we cleaned ourselves up. Luckily, nothing had spilled on anything too obvious.

"You weren't too bad yourself, asshole," I replied, smirking at him, and he shot me a grin.

"So what do you say?" I added. "Tomorrow at my place? We could do a little more than jerk off," I suggested, confident enough to ignore that it was gonna be my first time with a guy. Topping couldn't be so hard, right?

"I mean, I'd have to get rid of Sammy for a while, but I'm sure he'll find some library to stay at."

"Why don't we just go to my house? My parents aren't home at the moment, so there'll be no one to bother us," he promised and leaned forward to nibble on my earlobe. I hummed happily.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

 "Don't expect me home for a couple of hours, Sammy," I said when I left our motel room. "If anything's the matter, call me."

"Sure," he muttered, engrossed in his book and not really paying attention to me, but I was satisfied with it anyway. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the car I'd more or less stolen, the address Cas had given to me stuffed inside my pocket.

When I arrived, I was more than impressed. That was some big ass house. Didn't know Cas would live like this, he didn't exactly seem the type.

I shook the thought off quickly. Did it really matter? I was here to have sex, nothing more. If they had huge beds, that was only the better.

"Hey, Winchester," Cas greeted me when he opened the door.

"Novak," I greeted back. "Nice house you're having there."

He ignored me and basically shooed me inside.

"You eaten yet?" he asked and I shook my head. "I don't have much," Cas said. "But I could make mac and cheese if you're hungry?"

"It's okay, don't sweat it. I came here to fuck, not eat. Thanks for the offer though," I said, remembering my manners, and Cas nodded.

"Alright then, let's get to my room," he suggested and I followed him curiously. His house really was awesome.

I followed Cas up the stairs and he opened a door, letting me enter right behind him.

"Welcome to my room, dumbass," he said and I looked around curiously.

"Dude, you're a Zeppelin fan?" I couldn't hold myself back when I saw the poster in his room. "Man, you're awesome."

"Yes, well, do you wanna _talk_ about 'You shook me' or do you wanna _do_ it?" Cas asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay," I said. "Grumpy," I muttered quietly but then I felt Cas's lip on mine already and I was manhandled onto the bed.

Man, being with a guy was awesome.

It didn't take long till most of our clothes were off. We were still in our boxers when Cas huskily whispered into my ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

That made me stop immediately. "Wow, man, _man_ , I'm not bottoming. Forget it."

"Um, of course you are. Because I certainly won't take your dick up my ass tonight," he said determinedly and I shifted underneath him uncomfortably.

"Listen, man, I've never bottomed before, okay? I've never even had a finger up my ass, so I _won't be bottoming_ , you understand?"

Cas blinked, surprised. "Wait, are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious, stupid head."

"So you've been topping all this time? Because you seem like a natural bottom to me. Do others really let you top?" he asked incredulously, like it was _impossible_ for me to be anything but a bottom. I didn't know whether I should feel insulted or not.

"Well, seeing as I've never even kissed another guy before you, I can't really speak from experience."

"You've never...?" Cas asked and his eyes grew even wider than they had already been. "Okay, we seriously need to change that."

"So you'll let me top?" I asked hopefully but deflated quickly when I heard Cas's laugh.

"No, man, but I'll be careful, okay? I'm gonna make it good," he promised and I relaxed slightly.

"Okay, just don't... break anything or whatever."

"I've done this more times than you, dumbass. You'll love it."

* * *

 "That. Was. Awesome."

"Told you."

* * *

 The next day, it didn't feel all that awesome anymore though.

Every movement hurt and I was constantly walking like I shit myself. And _sitting_ , oh, sitting was hell! I was honestly wondering whether somebody already noticed anything, but if they did, they did not mention it. I was thankful for it.

"Rough night?" Cas smirked when I sat down next to him in class.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" I asked grumpily, not in the mood for his 'better-than-you' attitude.

"Wanna repeat it tonight?" he suggested, an evil twinkle in his eyes. I glared at him playfully.

"Let's make it tomorrow, I need a day to recover."

* * *

 It went like that the whole two weeks we were supposed to be staying. I went over to Cas's house whenever he was home alone, and when he wasn't, we'd just stick to making out in the janitor's closet.

I didn't top once, even though Cas did give me the chance to one time. Truth was, I loved bottoming and wasn't even ashamed of it.

I never stayed the night, I only came over for a while to fuck and when we were done, I'd go home. It was the perfect arrangement and I knew, in a weird way, I'd miss these casual encounters when we'd eventually leave.

But then, the call came.

"Dean."

"Dad," I said, surprised, but I already knew what he was going to say. He never called for anything else.

"See, uh... The job I'm at right now might take two more weeks. Will you guys be okay? I'll drop by tomorrow and give you some more money for the room."

"Um, yeah, sure, Dad," I said, slightly disappointed, but I caught myself quickly. "We'll be okay."

"Good," he said and ended the call.

* * *

 "Good news, man. Two more weeks for us to screw around."

"You don't seem too happy about that."

He was right, of course, so I told him about Dad.

* * *

 "Man, seriously, you're amazing," I told Cas after another intense night of sex. "Where the hell did you learn to fuck like that?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Well, he's stupid for being your _ex_."

I went silent, the after-sex bliss still clouding my thoughts, and I smiled to myself tiredly.

"Well, I guess I should go home," I then said, sitting up exhaustedly, but Cas stopped me.

"It's late, Winchester. Stay the night," he suggested and I took him up on that offer immediately.

I texted Sammy not to wait on me and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

 Two weeks and another call from Dad later, Sam and I had to deal with at least three more months.

Generally, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Sam had made some friends -despite knowing better- and he was thrilled to have more time with them. And since things with Cas weren't getting any more serious, there was no danger there either.

Or so I thought.

"Dean, I have a request," Cas started quietly when we were laying in bed together again and he looked at me nervously.

"What is it?" I asked distractedly and didn't notice his uncomfortable shifting at first.

"You won't like it," he said and _that_ certainly caught my attention. I turned towards him, frowning.

"Cas... What did you do?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I... might've told my parents I had a boyfriend," he replied, carefully avoiding my gaze.

"You did _what_?" I asked incredulously, sitting up quickly. "Cas, you know my opinion about relationships! They're not _for_ me!"

"I know! It's not like I said it on purpose!" he defended himself, pouting slightly. "It's just... My parents were worried that I still wasn't over my ex and it got so _annoying_ over time that I couldn't help but tell them I had a new guy. And now they... they wanna meet him."

"God, Cas, I _told_ you! I don't do relationships and I certainly don't do _parents_ , what were you even _thinking_ when you told them about me?" I exclaimed, panic in my voice, but Cas calmed me down quickly.

"Relax, I didn't even tell them your name yet, okay? I just... Could you maybe just meet them? _One_ dinner? Just to get them out of my hair? Because I don't think they believe me at the moment. And since you're not even in a real relationship with me, it shouldn't be too hard for you, right? You're just my friend slash enemy, meeting my parents, _pretending_ to be my boyfriend," he said. "Also, if my parents think we're together, we won't be having the trouble of only meeting when they're not home anymore. They'll be home a lot more from now on anyway," he reasoned and I hesitated, unsure.

"Cas, man, I dunno," I muttered.

"Please, Dean, you'd do me a huge favor... Think about it, okay? Until then, I'll just tell them you're not ready," he promised and I nodded, an uncomfortable feeling spreading in my gut.

The problem was though, you couldn't really hate the person you were sleeping with.

* * *

 "I mean, what am I supposed to do now, Sammy? He wants me to meet his _parents_!" I complained to my little brother, but he didn't seem to be as disturbed by that fact as I wanted him to be.

"So? You'll be out of here in a while and he _knows_ you're not actually together. Where's the harm?" Sam replied, not really paying attention to me but rather looking into his Physics book like the little nerd he was.

"I don't know, Sammy! I'm just not comfortable."

"Well, get yourself together and stop whining so much. They're just his parents."

I didn't argue any further.

* * *

 Standing in front of Cas's familiar doorstep, I hesitated. What the hell was I doing? I came to meet my fake-boyfriend's parents, wearing the most uncomfortable dress shirt I owned, and I was nervous.

I, Dean Winchester, was nervous. Because I was meeting some random guy's parents.

Gulping hard, I pulled myself together and pressed the bell. A little while later, the door was opened and I thanked God when I saw that it was only Cas.

"Dean. You actually came," he said, disbelieving, and I chuckled insecurely.

"I keep my promises, asshole."

"I know, I just... I didn't think you'd have the guts," he admitted, not necessarily in a mean way, and I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Anyway, thanks for coming, you're saving my ass."

I only nodded and stepped inside when he opened the door a little wider. He took my hand in his and I looked at him skeptically.

Cas only rolled his eyes and dragged me into the dining room where his parents were already waiting for us, their faces gleaming in happiness when they saw me. I forced a smile and let go of Cas's hand to be able to shake theirs.

"I'm Dean," I introduced myself, not knowing what I was supposed to say, so I added a quick, "Thanks for inviting me over." Better safe than sorry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dean," Cas's mom said and she really did seem genuinely happy to see me. I was a little overwhelmed by both of their friendliness. If meeting parents always went like this, I didn't know why I'd been struggling to avoid these meetings at all costs.

"Nice to meet you," Cas's dad said, too, and we all sat down at the table. Cas's mom had cooked spaghetti just for this event, and I couldn't even believe that someone would actually bother to do that because they'd be meeting _me_.

"So, how long have you been together anyway?" Cas's dad suddenly asked. I blinked surprisedly and opened my mouth to speak, but Cas was faster.

"Over a month. Dean asked me out in English class and took me on three dates before he even kissed me. He's a total gentleman," he said and I was probably the only one who heard the sarcasm in his voice. I had trouble suppressing my laughter and I felt Cas smirk beside me.

Okay, I had to admit, this dinner was gonna be awesome.

* * *

 From then on, being at Cas's house was way easier. I mean, yes, Cas had mentioned that before, but I hadn't believed it would be _that_ much easier.

Almost every day I knocked, his parents welcomed me with warm hugs, sometimes even dinner. I brought Sammy whenever I could -- Cas had explained our more or less parentless situation and they were more than happy to share some of their food with us.

The best thing was though, none of this changed anything between Cas and me, we'd still sleep together and I'd leave before midnight.

Well, most of the time.

Everything seemed to be perfect. And I was more than ready to keep this shit up until we'd leave.

* * *

 It was at the end of the fourth month when it suddenly hit me.

I was on my way to Cas's house with two take-out bags because his parents weren't home and I got so used to sharing dinner with him that I couldn't help myself. I knew I wouldn't even have to knock to be let in anymore because Cas left the back door open whenever he expected me.

I'd long ago stopped hating him and it had all gotten so familiar, so _normal_ that it took me way longer to figure it out than it probably should've.

I was in a relationship.

I was in an actual, completely _real_ relationship with Cas.

How had I not noticed earlier?

With troubled thoughts, I climbed up Cas's stairs and entered his room without knocking, finding Cas sitting in front of his computer, playing some ego shooter to Led Zeppelin sounding from the speakers. He turned his head towards me slightly, muttered, "Few more minutes," and then he was back to playing.

I silently sat down on the bed, taking out our food, and waited for Cas to finish his game. When he was finally done, he shut off his computer and came to sit next to me, smiling at me sweetly.

I forced a smile back, not quite sure what to do with my recent revelation, so I didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of silence even Cas seemed to sense something was wrong though.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," I muttered, not knowing how to say what I'd been thinking about. Another few silent minutes passed and I was thankful that Cas didn't push it.

"It's just..." I started. "You know... I've met your parents even though I simply _don't do parents_. I bring you food whenever they're not here. I stay the night sometimes and I've never stayed the night at _anyone's_. We don't even have sex every time anymore, most of the time we just hang out, and I stopped calling you 'asshole' like two months ago. God, I even carry your _books_ at school!"

"So?" Cas asked, looking me in the eye but not bothering to stop eating.

"So? You tricked me into a relationship, Cas!" I exclaimed accusingly.

He simply shrugged.

"You're happy though, aren't you?" was all he said on that topic.

"Well, yeah, I am! But that's the problem! I'm happy at the moment but you know that I'm leaving soon, Cas. I've been _telling_ you I was leaving every day since I met you!"

At that, Cas put down his food, apparently annoyed by my very reasonable freak-out.

"Listen. You were supposed to stay no longer than two weeks. It's been almost four months and you're still here. I don't doubt that your dad will extend your stay another time and even if he doesn't, your eighteenth birthday is in a month, so really, you can do whatever you wanna do. Wanna leave? Leave. Wanna stay? Stay. Simple as that," he explained and went back to eating angrily, leaving me blinking in surprise.

Oh my God.

He was right. He was so _right_.

How could I have forgotten about my own birthday?

"I..." I started, the words leaving my mouth without my knowledge. "I wanna stay," I finished, gulping.

"Then stay," Cas repeated, fixating my gaze with his determined one. I nodded heavy-heartedly.

I put down the rest of my food and pushed it over towards Cas, who took it thankfully. I wouldn't be able to continue eating after this huge conversation, I'd need some time to think for myself.

We didn't speak for another long while. Then I cleared my throat awkwardly, changing the topic.

"Anyway, uh... I probably won't be able to see you as often from now on though," I said, avoiding Cas's eyes, and he stopped eating slowly.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"It's not what you think, don't worry. I just... Sam and I are getting kinda low on money and I doubt Dad's gonna come around and leave us some more, so I got myself a job. It's at an auto shop downtown and it pays enough to afford another month in our motel room if I skip school twice a week."

"Oh," Cas said, not knowing what else to respond, and I nodded.

"There's no other way. I'll still see you as often as I can, of course," I promised and I was sure he could tell how genuine I was.

He nodded, in thought.

"Well, when do you start working?"

The conversation went on like nothing had happened.

* * *

 "Dean, I've been thinking," Cas started. It was a week after our talk and neither Sam nor I had heard a single word from Dad.

"What is it, Cas?" I asked, lying next to him in my boxers, my arm around him, our feet tangled together.

"Why don't you... I mean... You know that I told my parents about your situation, right?" he said, avoiding to speak his thoughts outright.

I nodded quietly. What was he going on about?

"Well, and you know that they really like you and Sam, so I kinda... I might've asked them whether you could move in? We have two empty bedrooms from my older siblings and you'd only have to pay a little for food, water and electricity but it'd be only a _q_ _uarter_ of what you have to pay for a motel room! You'd have to work twice a week, at most," he explained, trying to convince me and I couldn't believe my ears.

"Cas, did you really just suggest that I move in with you?" I repeated, laughing slightly, searching his face for any kind of insincerity but I didn't find anything.

"Wait, you're actually serious?" I sat up quickly, facing him. "Cas, I literally just figured out we were even dating, and you're asking me to move in within a week?"

"Well, yeah. It'd be the easiest solution to your problem."

"But... We can't ask for that, Cas... We just can't, I'm sorry," I said reluctantly. The offer was way too good to be true. I couldn't take it.

"Dean, it's not like you'd be living here for free! It'd be like paying rent. Please, at least consider it. Talk to Sam and think about it for a few days, okay?" he asked, his eyes searching mine intently.

I nodded quietly, giving up my resistance. A weirdly warm feeling was starting to spread within me, a mix of overwhelming thankfulness and something else I couldn't really place at first.

All of a sudden, though, it was as clear as day.

It was love.

* * *

 Dad never called again. He never came to leave us more money either and we never even heard another _word_ from him again.

We never found out what happened to him, he just... went missing.

Sam and I moved in with Cas a week after he offered it and his parents welcomed us with open arms. They ended up being more of our parents than Dad had ever been.

We stayed at their house until we graduated. Cas and I proceeded to look for an apartment closer to the college we'd be going to -- I'd somehow managed to get a frigging scholarship, don't ask how! We originally wanted Sam to go with us but he refused, wanting to stay with his friends and graduate together with them. It took me a lot of willpower to let him go like that and the goodbye was tearful. I knew I'd see him every two weeks when Cas and I'd come home to visit, but I just couldn't hold back my emotions.

Everything turned out to be great though. Cas and I had our own apartment and education, both of us working on the side and earning enough money for a living. Sam stayed with our newfound parents and they didn't even want any of my payments anymore. They said, since Cas and all of his older siblings were gone now, they didn't have anyone to fuss over anymore, so they were more than glad that at least Sam decided to stay with them.

It really couldn't have turned out any better.

* * *

* * *

  _7 years later_

"Wow, this restaurant sure is fancy, isn't it?" Cas asked, wide-eyed, when we entered the building.

"You chose it, man," I said, shaking my head, smiling at him.

"Still, you agreed to go." He winked.

"Of course." 'Anything for you.'

It was our seven year anniversary that we were celebrating tonight and I'd let Cas choose where we were gonna go.

To be honest, I didn't at all mind going to the fancy Italian restaurant that had just opened a few weeks ago.

The waiter quickly brought us our menus and we decided to order some sparkling wine to celebrate our special day.

"To our seven year anniversary," Cas said and held up his glass. I held mine up as well, clinked it against his slightly and took a small sip. Cas did the same.

When he did though, there was a weirdly metallic sound coming from inside the glass and Cas frowned, looking inside. His eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked, genuinely curious, and he looked up at me in wonder.

"Dean, is that...?" he started and pushed his hand into the glass to get to whatever was lying at the bottom.

"Oh my God, it is!" he exclaimed and revealed the ring he'd just fished out.

'What the heck?' I thought confusedly. That was _not_ mine.

But why the hell would anybody make a _joke_ out of putting rings in people's glasses?

"Dean, is this what I think it is?" Cas asked, excitement filling his voice.

"Um..." I said, overwhelmed, and he interrupted me yet again.

"Is this your ring, Dean? Oh babe, you didn't have to buy me a _ring_! But God, I'm so glad you did," he exclaimed, even louder than before and I noticed people were already staring.

"Actually..." I started, not really wanting to destroy Cas's happiness.

"Dean, please, tell me and do not mess with me. Are you proposing to me right now?" he demanded and stared into my eyes with desperation.

The thing was that yes, I had been planning on proposing to Cas some time soon, but I just never got around to actually doing it.

This kind of was the perfect opportunity and that way, I wouldn't have to break his heart by telling him it wasn't my ring. I didn't know whose messed up humor was responsible for it being in Cas's glass but I could certainly use it to my advantage.

"Actually. Yeah. Yeah, I am proposing to you," I decided, smiling at him brightly. "Will you be my husband, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean, yes!" he exclaimed and pulled me into an uncomfortable hug over the table. I didn't mind. He kissed me two, three, four times before he finally let go and looked back down at the ring in his hand.

"Let me," I said, taking the ring and sliding it onto his finger. It fit perfectly. Almost a little too well.

"Dean, it's wonderful. Like it was made just for me..." he said, a weird twinkle in his eyes.

I turned silent, realization dawning on me.

"No way," I said.

"What is it, babe?" Cas asked, innocent as always.

"Did you really just _trick_ me into _proposing_ to you?" I asked incredulously.

Cas didn't look at me, his gaze fixated on the ring he chose.

"...I might've," he admitted, still not looking at me, smirking to himself smugly.

"God, you're impossible!" I laughed and leaned over the table to give him another kiss.

"But I'm also yours now," he winked and I smiled.

"Yeah, you are."

* * *

 "We're keeping the name Winchester by the way!"

"...Are you sure about that?"


End file.
